


you make me (para)psycho

by doradita



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doradita/pseuds/doradita
Summary: Shane goes to the Parapsychological Club meetings for the surprisingly nice people there and Steven's cookies and definitely not because it's intoxicating to argue with his enemy, Ryan Bergara.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 20
Kudos: 230
Collections: Shyan Valentine's Exchange 2020





	you make me (para)psycho

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Golden4278](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden4278/gifts).



> Written for the Shyan Valentine's Exchange 2020! This is for Erin, who asked for enemies to friends to lovers. I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> The biggest thank you to my darling Thalia, who helped with everything! I don't even have words for how grateful I am for her constant support and feedback. She's an angel!
> 
> This is the first fic I've finished in six years, so be gentle with me.

_The semester has barely started, and Shane’s already late for class. Late, and maybe a little bit lost, which is why he’s looking at his phone instead of where he’s going. He’s trying to decide if the stupid GPS app wants him to take a left or a right, when someone runs into him. Or rather, he runs into someone._

_“Oh, shit!” says the poor guy Shane almost steamrolled. The collision made the guy drop the stuff he was carrying, and Shane immediately crouches to help him pick up the books and notebooks._

_“I’m sorry, I wasn’t really looking where I was going,” Shane says as he reaches for a book. The other guy reaches for it at the same time, making their hands brush against one another. Shane looks up._

_“It’s okay, it was my fault too. I shouldn’t text and walk at the same time,” the guy is saying, but Shane isn’t really paying attention to his words, because wow. The guy is cute. “But now I gotta run, I’m late for class. Thanks,” the guy says and flashes Shane a smile when Shane hands him the rest of his stuff. And then he’s gone, leaving Shane feeling a little dazed._

_Shane just stands there for a moment, until he spots something out of the corner of his eye. He bends down to pick it up and realizes it’s a leaflet. The cute guy must have dropped it. Parapsychological Club, the leaflet reads._

_Parapsychology, huh, Shane thinks and shakes his head. The guy really was cute, but he must be some kind of a weirdo, if he believes in stuff like that._

_Still, Shane doesn’t throw the leaflet away, slipping it into his jacket pocket as he hurries to class._

And that’s how Shane met Ryan Bergara. 

When Shane first started college, he didn’t have any grand expectations. His goal was to not be too much in debt after finishing it. He thought he might, hopefully, learn something useful. He hoped he would make some new friends. 

What he certainly didn’t expect was to make an enemy. But somehow he ended up attending a Parapsychological Club meeting, and that’s where it happened. 

Shane’s pretty sure he has never met anyone as annoying as Ryan. From the first moment Ryan opened his mouth in the meeting to offer his opinion on the subject of the day (psychometry, of all things), Shane knew they wouldn’t get along. Shane hadn’t really meant to actually participate in the conversation, but he ended up arguing with Ryan for half of the meeting. He half expected to get kicked out, but after the meeting several other members of the club came to actually thank him, saying that the conversation has never been so lively and interesting before.

Maybe that’s why Shane went to the next meeting too. And the one after that. And the one after that. And… Well, actually he hasn’t missed a meeting all semester. He still doesn’t believe in any of that stuff, he doesn’t think parapsychology is a real science, but somehow the PC meetings have become something he really looks forward to every week. All the other members (excluding Ryan) are surprisingly cool people, even though they want to spend their precious spare time discussing things like ESP and psychokinesis. But then again, apparently so does Shane. He genuinely enjoys their company.

And it’s possible that he also enjoys riling Ryan up, but that’s really neither here nor there. If you can’t have a good old-fashioned argument with your nemesis every now and then, then what’s the point of having one?

Shane’s roommate Mike doesn’t understand the situation at all. Mike is a tall, blond football player majoring in Psychology and minoring in Women’s studies, and while they get along just fine as roommates, Mike does have the sometimes annoying habit of wanting to psychoanalyze Shane.

“So you guys argue about ghosts? Shane, buddy, hate to break it to you, but that doesn’t really make you enemies.”

“Look, the definition of enemy is ‘a person who is actively opposed or hostile to someone or something’. Ryan is actively opposed _and_ hostile to me! Last week he tried to convince the other members of PC that they shouldn’t allow skeptics in the meetings.”

“That’s another thing I don’t get. Why do you even go to those meetings? You don’t believe in anything they talk about there.”

“It’s still interesting stuff! And Steven likes to bake. Remember those chocolate chip cookies I gave you last week? Those were from a PC meeting.”

“...Okay, you do you then, I guess.”

So no, Shane and Ryan are not on friendly terms by any means. Some (Shane) might even call them enemies. It still gives Shane a secret little thrill to see that flash of recognition in Ryan’s eyes every time they cross paths on campus. 

**

The end of semester is quickly approaching, and Shane feels completely overwhelmed by… Well, by everything, really. He knew college would require some actual studying, but the amount of work his professors are expecting him to put in is insane. 

He is so tired; he feels like he could sleep for a week.

“Shane?” Mike’s voice wakes Shane up. He feels disoriented, and it takes him a couple of seconds to get his bearings. “Hey, man, why are you sleeping in the middle of the day? Don’t you have a class?” 

“Huh?” Shane says intelligently. “What time is it?”

“It’s 2.15pm. Are you okay? You don’t look too great.”

“Oh shit, I’m late!” Shane ignores Mike’s concerned look and tries to get up. His legs don’t seem to get the memo, though, because he immediately needs to sit down. 

“Shane?”

“Um,” Shane says. “I’m fine, I just need to… Sit down for a bit.”

Mike looks skeptical. “Really?” He comes closer and puts the back of his hand to Shane’s forehead. “Shit, man, you’re burning up!”

“Oh no,” Shane mumbles, more to himself than to Mike. “Oh no, no. I can’t be sick now. I have too much stuff to do. Finals are coming up. I have a class right now.”

Mike shakes his head. “I don’t think you should go anywhere right now. Just… Go back to sleep, see how you feel tomorrow. Do you have any Tylenol or anything?”

“I don’t know. Probably not. I don’t really get sick like… Ever.”

“Well, you’re definitely sick now. You won’t die if you skip a class or two, but you might if you go out right now.”

They spend some time arguing about how deadly a normal fever could be, but eventually Mike leaves for class and Shane has to admit that Mike has some good ideas occasionally. He goes back to sleep.

**

He doesn’t feel better the next day, and now his throat is sore too, so he stays in their dorm room, watching Netflix on his laptop through a fever haze. He’s not sure what time it is when he feels his phone buzz somewhere in the sea of blankets. It takes him a moment to locate it and when he finally does, he sees that he has three new messages. One is from Mike, saying that he has a study group and won’t be back until later. Two are from a number Shane doesn’t recognize. 

202-555-0176:

_Hey, you weren’t in the PC meeting today. Is everything okay?_

Shane frowns and reads the second text. 

202-555-0176:

_This is Ryan btw. I got your number from Andrew._

_Ryan_ is texting him? Ryan “if you don’t believe in this stuff, then why are you even here” Bergara? 

Slowly, Shane types up a reply.

Shane:

_Got the flu, can’t really get out of bed atm. :(_

He stares at the words for a second, and then hits send. He puts the phone down and closes his eyes, but soon his phone buzzes again.

202-555-0176:

_Aw, that sucks. Hope you feel better soon!_

Shane sends back a quick “thanks” and as an afterthought saves Ryan’s number to his phone. He almost manages to fall asleep again when there’s another text yet again.

Ghoul Boy:

_Today was actually the last meeting of the year, but we’re probably going out for dinner on Saturday before everyone heads back home for the holidays. You should come too, if you’re feeling better by then._

If Shane wasn’t so bone deep tired (and sick), he would get up and go find Ryan right the fuck now. What is this? For the past few months he has been getting over his initial attraction to Ryan and making himself comfortable with their antagonistic relationship. Now Ryan is ruining it, being all… Nice. They are not _nice_ to each other. 

Shane doesn’t know if he can do nice, but if Ryan’s trying then hell, he will try too.

Shane:

_Cool, see you then maybe._

Ghoul Boy:

_Cool! 6pm @ Atlas. :)_

Shane doesn’t know what to think.

**

Saturday arrives, but the sickness doesn’t seem to lose its hold of Shane. The fever has gone down, but his throat still hurts like hell and he’s developed a cough. During the past couple of days he’s managed to rewatch almost all nine seasons of The Office, write one half-assed essay, and stare at Ryan’s texts for so long that he sees the words even when he closes his eyes.

He doesn’t know why, or how, but something about those texts gets under his skin and makes him feel something. He doesn’t know what. 

He hates feeling this confused; he hates all of these “don’t knows” and “somethings.” He’s not sure if he should text Ryan now, tell him that he can’t make it today. He hasn’t really promised anything, he didn’t say he would go, it’s just that… It seems like Ryan wants him to. 

And maybe, if Shane’s being completely honest with himself, he kind of wanted to go. It might have been nice to see everyone in a different setting, talk about something other than supernatural stuff for once. 

A particularly harsh coughing fit interrupts his thoughts, making him wince. He’s definitely not well enough for any kind of social gathering. He should probably let Ryan know. It’s only polite. Right?

Before he can change his mind, he picks up his phone and taps open the conversation with Ryan.

Shane:

_Hey, just wanted to let you know that I’m still sick. Can’t make it today, but I hope you guys have a good time!_

It doesn’t take very long for Ryan to text back.

Ghoul Boy:

_Oh no, man, I’m so sorry to hear that._

There’s another text almost immediately after the first one. 

Ghoul Boy:

_Do you need anything? Like soup or smth?_

And then another.

Ghoul Boy:

_Unless this is just you politely trying to avoid me, in which case I’ll just leave you alone._

And see, this right here is what annoys Shane, what makes him think about Ryan’s texts for hours. They’re not friends, they only ever talk at the PC meetings (if you can call heated arguing ‘talking’), but these texts make it sound like Ryan wants to be friends. It’s weird. Still, there’s some small part of him that can’t help but be sort of intrigued. 

Shane:

_Not avoiding you, I really am sick. Thanks for the offer, but I’ve bribed my roommate to bring me food._

He sends the text, then thinks for a moment before deciding that if it’s okay for Ryan to double (or triple) text, then he can do that too.

Shane:

_Altho I’m not sure my roommate and I have the same notion of what food is. I’ve been mainly living on cereal and occasional sandwiches._

Ghoul Boy:

_Hey now, that’s pretty much my normal diet! Maybe I throw in some instant mac’n’cheese if I’m feeling wild._

Shane:

_You put mac’n’cheese in your cereal? That’s disgusting._

Ghoul Boy: 

_Not what I meant, and you know it._

Their conversation continues for a while, and Shane finds himself laughing out loud more than once. He didn’t really expect it, but Ryan is actually pretty funny.

His phone buzzes again.

Ghoul Boy: 

_I gotta leave now to meet the others. Sure you don’t feel like joining us?_

Shane:

_I wish I could, but I gotta take a raincheck. Say hi to everyone for me!_

Ghoul Boy:

_I will! :)_

**

Shane wakes up to someone shaking him gently. He pats the hand away and burrows more into his nest of blankets. 

“Um, Shane? Dude?” Mike has to repeat his name a couple times more.

“Go away, I’m tired.”

“Some guy just came over and asked for you.”

Wait, what?

“Wait, what?” Shane asks, sitting up. Mike backs away, clearly satisfied now that Shane is awake. He hands Shane a plastic bag.

“Yeah. When I told him you’re sleeping, he said I shouldn’t bother you and told me to give you this.”

Shane pulls a white container out of the bag. It’s warm. He cracks the lid open and sniffs. 

“The guy who brought this, what did he look like?”

Mike scratches his head. “Um, he was pretty short? Dark hair, he was wearing a Lakers jersey?”

Shane can’t help it, he starts laughing. He just can’t believe this is actually happening. Between the laughter and another coughing fit it takes a while before he can get Mike to understand what he’s trying to say: “That was Ryan. I can’t believe Ryan brought me soup.”

“Wait, that was Ryan? As in, your enemy Ryan?” Mike looks at the container. “What’s -- oh, soup? Why would he bring you _soup_?”

Shane explains their text conversation to a baffled Mike. Halfway through the explanation Mike starts to shake his head, clearly amused. 

“And you call that guy your enemy? Dude, he brought you soup”, Mike says. Shane throws a pillow at him and refuses to share the soup with him. It’s really rather excellent soup.

Later, he texts Ryan. 

Shane:

_Thanks for the soup. You didn’t have to do that._

Ghoul Boy: 

_It wasn’t a big deal! It’s not like I made it or anything, I just happen to know this great takeaway place._

Shane: 

_Still, thank you. It was delicious._

Ghoul Boy:

_Better than cereal? ;)_

Shane: 

_If I have to eat even one more bowl of honey nut cheerios I will barf._

Ghoul Boy:

_Lol! Everyone says hi btw, they were sad you couldn’t be there with us today._

The conversation continues from there.

**

Things change after that. Shane doesn’t see Ryan around before it’s time to head back home for the holidays, but Ryan keeps texting him. And Shane keeps texting back. 

Not all of their conversations are friendly; they still argue a lot, especially when Ryan gets started on something he feels passionate about. But they also joke and tease each other a lot, and Shane’s starting to feel like he might actually get along with the guy. At least via text.

**

It’s the second Wednesday of January, and Shane’s feeling pretty good about being back. The Christmas break was great. It was just what he needed, to spend some quality time with his parents and brother and just enjoy some peace and quiet. But the new semester is here, and Shane thinks he’s better prepared now, knows what to expect, so yeah. He’s feeling pretty good.

Also, today is the first PC meeting of the spring semester.

Shane has only seen Ryan once since they started texting sort of regularly, but Ryan had been far away, walking in the opposite direction. Shane hadn’t felt like running after him. Or rather, he hadn’t known if he should run after him. If that was something they did now. Probably not. 

His phone buzzes. He’s in class, but it’s a big class and he’s fairly certain the professor isn’t paying any attention to him, so he fishes the phone out of his pocket.

Ghoul Boy:

_You're coming to the meeting today, right?_

Shane starts to type out _Of course! I’ve missed our arguments_ but then hesitates before hitting send. He erases the text and writes another.

Shane:

_Sure, you obvs need me there to keep the conversation “lively” (TJ’s word, not mine)._

Ghoul Boy:

_Lol! Well good, I’ll see you there! :)_

Professor Smith gives Shane a sharp look, and Shane smiles sheepishly while putting his phone away.

**

When Shane arrives at the PC meeting, Ryan isn’t there yet. Several other members are though, and they all welcome Shane back, telling him they missed him in December.

Ryan is one of the last ones to step into the classroom, so Shane doesn’t really have time to say anything to him. They only exchange quick smiles. It’s weird to see Ryan in person. His texts have become sort of a regular part of Shane’s day, but he’s not sure how text Ryan and this PC meeting Ryan fit together in his head. He’s been looking forward to today, because that’s something he really wants to find out. 

So of course they start arguing almost as soon as the meeting starts.

The topic of the day is something Shane has never heard of (Zener cards, what the fuck?), but the conversation quickly moves to extrasensory perception in general and if there is any way to actually prove that someone has the so called sixth sense.

Shane can’t believe Ryan (or anyone else) actually believes in this stuff. 

He’s still shaking his head when Devon calls the meeting to a close. “Thank you, everyone,” Devon says. “Especially Ryan and Shane, for keeping the conversation… Spirited. I’ll see you all next week!”

As everyone starts gathering their belongings, Shane too picks up his coat and heads to the door. 

“Hey, Shane! Wait up!” 

It’s Ryan. Shane stops to wait for him just outside the classroom, nodding at Andrew and Steven as they pass him by.

“Hey,” Ryan says again, now standing next to Shane. Shane has known Ryan is shorter than him (because hey, most people are), but he’s only now realizing just how much shorter. 

“Hey,” Shane says.

“I’m glad you’re back.” Ryan’s smile looks a bit nervous, maybe, but his voice is sincere. This is definitely more text Ryan than PC meeting Ryan, Shane thinks.

“I’m glad to be back,” Shane answers. “Even though all of that is bullshit. Zener cards, seriously?”

Ryan’s smile gets even wider. “Well, you can’t prove that they never work.”

“And you can’t prove that they do.”

“Agree to disagree, then?”

“Is it still disagreeing when science says you’re wrong?” Shane asks, raising his eyebrow. 

Ryan doesn’t take the bait though, he just shrugs and then glances at his phone. “Oh shit, I have to go now. I forgot that I have a study group after this. I gotta be in the library in ten minutes.”

Shane hesitates for a second, before offering: “I’m actually going that way too. I live in Bailey Hall. But you knew that already.”

Ryan shrugs sheepishly, cheeks going slightly pink. He looks up from his phone and smiles at Shane. “Yeah, I know. Do you wanna walk with me?”

Shane smiles back and nods.

**

  
  


After that, Shane’s almost completely sure they are friends now. They still communicate mainly through texts, they’re both busy with school stuff, but they get along perfectly fine face to face too. Well, except for PC meetings. There all bets are off, they’re always arguing, but Shane’s starting to suspect they both rile each other up on purpose (before he thought it was only him, but he’s learning to read Ryan, and the triumphant look in Ryan’s eyes every time he makes Shane lose his cool says a lot).

So yeah, they’re friends now, Shane thinks. It’s all well and good, but getting to know Ryan better has made Shane remember that yes, Ryan still is incredibly attractive. And now he knows that Ryan is also funny, and thoughtful, and dorky. It’s a dangerous combination. Shane likes that they’re friends now, he really does, but maybe... Maybe he wishes they could be something else too.

**

It’s Friday evening, and Shane is sitting in the library with his laptop. There are probably at least a thousand things he would rather be doing, but deadlines are deadlines (and he might have forgotten he has one coming up, otherwise he would have finished this paper days ago).

He’s just thinking about taking a break and going to find some snacks when a familiar figure sits down next to him.

“Hey, big guy. This seat taken?”

“Hey yourself. Nice of you to ask before sitting down.”

Ryan just shrugs and arranges his limbs more comfortably on the chair. His right foot touches Shane’s under the table. Shane doesn’t say anything about it. It’s probably an accident anyway, but he doesn’t move his own foot.

“So, what are you doing here on this fine Friday evening?” Shane asks.

Ryan nudges his arm. “I was just about to ask you the same thing. Really, Shane? Studying on Friday?”

“I forgot I have a deadline coming up.”

Ryan hums noncommittally. They are quiet for a moment. Shane turns to look at his laptop so he doesn’t stare at Ryan. From the corner of his eye he can see Ryan is looking at his phone, but it seems like he’s just unlocking and locking it over and over again.

“So,” Ryan says after a while, sliding the phone to his pocket. Shane’s not sure, but he thinks Ryan sounds kind of nervous. “Are you almost done? I mean, I was going to go grab something to eat when I saw you here, and thought maybe you would wanna come with me?”

“Sure,” Shane hears himself saying before he can fully even process the question. Good job, brain-to-mouth filter. “I mean, I’m not done yet, but I was just about to take a break anyway.”

Maybe he sounds too eager, but maybe it doesn’t matter, because the smile Ryan gives him is absolutely luminous.

“Great! Let’s get going then.”

Shane packs up his stuff and together they head out. Ryan suggests a coffee shop nearby, and Shane agrees. Ryan starts talking about a new horror movie he wants to see, Shane asks if he’s read any of the reviews, and so the walk to the coffee shop is spent arguing light-heartedly over whether reading reviews before seeing a movie is a good thing or not. 

When they get to the coffee shop, Shane opens the door for Ryan, who looks both surprised and pleased. 

It isn’t until they’re sitting down with their coffees and sandwiches that Shane looks around properly and realizes two things: one, the place is filled with couples, and two, those couples are most definitely here celebrating Valentine’s day. 

Shit. How did he miss the fact that it’s Valentine’s day? He knows it’s the 14th, yes, he looked at the calendar today when he was checking his upcoming deadlines, but somehow it didn’t occur to him that it’s _February 14th_.

He steals a glance at Ryan, who thankfully doesn’t seem to have noticed his little moment. Ryan is still talking about movies, and Shane lets himself relax and get back to the conversation. Talking to Ryan is easy, and they’re still sitting there an hour and a half after they’ve finished their food and drinks.

“Oh, um,” Ryan says, when a tired looking barista comes to pick up their coffee cups and starts to wipe the tables next to them. “We should probably go? I didn’t realize it was this late.”

Shane nods, and they gather their belongings before stepping out. Ryan offers to walk Shane home, saying that he’s heading in that direction anyway. Shane isn’t quite ready for their evening to end just yet, so he agrees.

It’s not a long walk, but somehow they manage to start an argument about the best popcorn brand. They’re still arguing when they get to Shane’s dormitory building.

“Well, you’re wrong!” Ryan huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. Shane’s trying his best not to stare at said arms.

“No, but have you even tried Whole Foods’ popcorn? You can’t say that I’m wrong if you haven’t tried it!” Ryan is shaking his head, but he’s also smiling, so Shane continues: “I guess I just have to convince you then. We’ll have a movie night, I’ll make you some popcorn and you will have to admit that I’m right.”

Ryan’s smile gets even brighter. “Okay then, big guy, you’re on. Just tell me when and I’ll be there.”

Shane doesn’t know why, but there’s suddenly a strange fluttering feeling in his stomach. He’s also pretty sure Ryan is now standing closer to him than he was just a second ago. He looks at his feet, then at Ryan, who is looking back at him expectantly.

“Yeah, okay, um... I’ll text you about it?”

Ryan nods slowly. “Yeah, sure.”

“Okay. I’ll… I’ll go now. Bye!” And Shane heads inside the dormitory building, leaving a slightly baffled (and hurt?) looking Ryan behind.

**

About half an hour later Shane is lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, when Mike comes in and says, “Hey.”

“Hmm.”

“Dude, are you okay? You look a bit odd.”

Shane tries to shrug, but it’s surprisingly hard to manage lying down. 

Mike sits down on his own bed, facing Shane. “Seriously, what’s up? You’re being even weirder than usual.”

Slowly Shane recounts the evening, leaving out only the parts when he had to ask Ryan to repeat himself, because he had been too busy staring at Ryan’s eyes/smile/hands/arms.

“Shane, my dude,” Mike sighs when Shane’s told him what happened. “I know you aren’t this stupid. Even though you forgot today is Valentine’s day, I’m sure Ryan didn’t. He asked you out. On a date. On Valentine’s day.”

Mike’s right of course; Shane isn’t stupid. That is what he has been thinking about for the past half an hour. At first he thought it was just wishful thinking, but the longer he thinks about it, the more certain he is. He was just on a date. With Ryan Bergara. And he kind of screwed up there in the end.

Mike’s still shaking his head at Shane. “Listen, I don’t know what’s going on between the two of you, but you need to figure it out. Text him. Or don’t, if that’s how you want it to go.”

Shane nods slowly, picking up his phone. Mike mutters something about taking a shower and leaves him alone. 

Shane opens the text conversation with Ryan. He stares at the blinking cursor for a long moment, then makes a decision.

Shane:

_Hey. Today was fun, thanks for saving me from an evening of studying._

He drops the phone to the bed, closing his eyes. He’s not going to be the guy who stares at his phone; it’s not going to make Ryan text him back any faster.

Luckily Ryan almost always texts back pretty quickly, and this time is no exception.

Ghoul Boy: 

_Anytime! I had a good time._

Ryan uses emojis a lot (or well, more than Shane at least), so the fact that there isn’t one in this message is… Uncomfortable. Slightly alarming. Shane decides to take a risk.

Shane:

_It’s funny, I think today was actually the best valentine’s day i’ve had in years._

Ghoul Boy: 

_Haha, same. :)_

There’s the emoji Shane was waiting for. It makes him feel marginally better, but he’s still not sure Ryan is getting what he’s saying.

Shane:

_So, what are you doing tomorrow?_

This time he has to wait a bit longer for the reply. It’s probably not more than a few minutes, but it’s enough to make Shane nervous.

Ghoul Boy:

_Thought about going to the gym, but other than that I have nothing planned. Why?_

Shane:

_I gotta finish that paper, but would you like to hang out after that? Maybe go see that new horror film?_

Shane:

_Or we could have that movie night I mentioned earlier._

Ghoul Boy:

_Sure! Sounds great, either is fine by me. :) Text me the time and place, I’ll be there._

Shane thinks for a moment, then quickly checks the movie theater’s website, finds that there indeed is a showing of the new horror film that could work out for them, and texts Ryan the details.

Ghoul Boy:

_Yes, that works for me!_

Shane’s hands definitely do not shake, when he writes back:

Shane:

_It’s a date then!_

Ghoul Boy:

_:)_

**

The next day Shane finds it very difficult to focus on his paper, but somehow he manages to scrape together something that resembles a well written essay.

He arrives at the movie theater twenty minutes before they agreed to meet there, but it leaves him enough time to buy their tickets (plus too much popcorn for two people) and quietly freak out for a moment. He has mostly succeeded in calming himself down when Ryan arrives.

Shane promptly forgets all about his freak out, because damn, Ryan looks _good_. 

“Hey,” Shane breathes out when Ryan walks up to him.

“Hey.”

“Um, I got our tickets already. And these,” Shane says, handing Ryan some of the ridiculous amount of popcorn he’s carrying.

Ryan beams, taking the offered popcorn. “Oh, thank you. I could have paid for my own ticket, you know.”

Shane shrugs. “This was my idea, of course I’m paying. You can pay next time.”

Ryan nudges at him gently, still smiling. “It’s a deal, big guy.”

The movie isn’t great, but Shane knew to expect that. He had read the reviews. It still doesn’t feel like money wasted, because apparently Ryan spooks easily (no big surprise there), and keeps squeezing Shane’s hand and leaning into him when things get too scary. Shane doesn’t mind at all.

After the movie Shane gathers up his courage and suggests dinner. They end up in a cosy Italian restaurant, sitting at a corner table. Their waitress lights up a candle, and Ryan’s foot touches Shane’s under the table. This time Shane’s sure it’s not an accident.

The dinner is lovely; the food is good and the company is even better. Shane says as much, and it makes Ryan laugh.

“That was pretty cheesy,” Ryan says between the giggles.

“Maybe I’m a cheesy guy,” Shane says.

Ryan’s smile is infectious. “It’s a good thing I like cheesy.”

This time Shane walks Ryan to his dormitory, and when they stop in front of the building, there’s a weird, tense moment, when neither of them seems to know what to say. Shane almost panics again, but then Ryan turns fully to face him. 

“Okay, are you going to kiss me or what?”

Shane freezes. “Um, what?”

Ryan huffs, but then his shoulders slump down and he just looks rejected. Shane immediately realizes it’s an expression he never wants to see on Ryan’s face again, and that makes him act. He pulls Ryan closer, tilts his face up and kisses him.

At first it’s not a very good kiss. It’s too hurried and kind of panicky on Shane’s part. But then Ryan’s arms are around him, Ryan makes them both slow down, and then. Then it gets really good.

When they eventually have to stop and catch their breath, Ryan starts laughing and burrows his face into Shane’s shoulder.

“Oh man, I’ve wanted to do that ever since you first started arguing with me at that PC meeting.”

Shane splutters. “What? No, you haven’t! We were enemies!”

That makes Ryan laugh even harder. “Oh my god, we were not enemies, what are you talking about?”

Shane doesn’t know what’s going on (except that he just kissed Ryan, and it was amazing). “We were! You were trying to get rid of me, you didn’t even want me there!”

Now Ryan leans back, looking at Shane. “How do you not get it? I texted you when you missed one meeting. I brought you soup when you were sick. Does that sound like I wanted to get rid of you?”

“Oh shut up, Ryan,” Shane says, because really, that’s the best he can do at the moment. He blames the kissing.

Ryan grins at him. “Make me.”

Shane does.

  
  
  



End file.
